


Посылки, взрывы и алмаз

by RagniAlkari, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Crime AU, M/M, Modern AU, Ordinary AU, Past Tense, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat, umor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: Получать посылки от Шутэна - весьма специфическое занятие.
Relationships: Abi/Shu-Ten (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q2: тексты GT, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Посылки, взрывы и алмаз

**Author's Note:**

> По просьбам нескольких читателей додать первого поколения драконов и внутрикомандной заявке "Шутэн/Аби, посылки и подозрительность". Автор надеется, модерн-АУ всех устроит.

Первая посылка от Шутэна пришла зимой. В канун Нового года в дверь Аби, проигнорировав домофон и звонок, постучал незнакомый мужик, вручил коробку и был таков. Аби, в свою очередь проигнорировав возможность открыть посылку, взял телефон и набрал Шутэна.

— О, привет! — весело раздалось в трубке. — А я как раз хотел звонить и спрашивать, как тебе мои подарки.

Аби медленно вдохнул, выдохнул и елико возможно ровно поинтересовался:

— А почему не по почте? Там что, взрывчатка?

— Наркота, — не стал разочаровывать Шутэн. — Почта не доставила бы ровно в нужное время. Открывай давай, не помрёшь.

Ответ, по мнению Аби, не шибко-то успокаивал — от Шутэна можно было ожидать всякого. Но посылку, прижимая телефон плечом к уху, он всё-таки рискнул распаковать — ну не выбрасывать же, право слово. Из симпатичной (на удивление) подарочной коробки взирали новогодние махровые носки, цветочный чай, пара магнитов из разных городов Кая и… золотая статуэтка дракона.

— Надеюсь, ты её не украл, — тяжело вздохнул Аби, уныло глядя на пробу металла — старинную, сейчас такие не делали, он точно знал.

Шутэн по ту сторону линии и неизвестного расстояния громко заржал, что-то брякнуло, звякнуло, а потом жутко загрохотало.

— Обижаешь, я на такую мелочёвку не размениваюсь, — сквозь шум, кажется, взлетающего вертолёта, услышал Аби. — Когда пришлю алмаз размером с кулак, можешь начинать волноваться. Ладно, до связи, у меня тут внезапно дела.

Трубка пикала. Аби мрачно смотрел на дракона и не хотел знать, какие «дела» могли включать в себя звуки локального апокалипсиса. С другой стороны, носки были милыми, а чай, судя по упаковке, хорошим. Да и с кем связывался, Аби прекрасно знал, отрицать это было глупо.

Вот только… смущало то, что насчёт алмаза Шутэн уверенно сказал не «если», а «когда». Чёрт бы его побрал.

***

На день рождения Аби посылку ждал. И настоял, что не надо курьеров, он сам заберёт её из терминала. Шутэн после долгого пререкательства согласился, а потом смачно обматерил Аби в момент отправки — он был тогда где-то в Сэй, и тамошняя почта, как оказалось, пакеты принимала только для доставки по адресу. А в коробку у Шутэна всё не помещалось.

— Блядь, напридумывал, а! — возмущался он, мрачно пыхтя. Не иначе, пытался впихнуть невпихуемое и сатанел от бесперспективности сего процесса.

— Ну извините, откуда я знал! И вообще, что ты опять там насобирал? Алмаз с кулак? — Аби, возможно, было немного стыдно за созданную проблему, но отступать он не собирался.

— Взрывчатку! — от души рявкнул в ответ Шутэн. И неожиданно успокоился. — Кружка не лезет. Ладно, похер, потом сам привезу. А то ещё раскокают.

Аби сел на диван, посмотрел на золотого дракона, которым подпирал книги на полке. И испытал до неприличия большое облегчение. Не алмаз! Слава всем богам, не алмаз! По крайней мере, пока.

— Ну и правильно, — сказал он почти ласково. — Значит, пока и не надо мне эту кружку. Приедешь и сам отдашь, вот и славно.

— Ага, — Шутэн, судя по звукам, наконец разобрался с посылкой и шёл по какому-то шумному супермаркету или, может, базару. — Кстати, спасибо, что напомнил. А то я чуть не забыл.

Аби замер.

— О чём?

— О следующем подарке, — зловеще радостно прозвучало в ответ.

И Аби искренне понадеялся, что это всё-таки будет взрывчатка, а не треклятый алмаз.

***

— Шутэн, а Шутэн. Ты, часом, не хочешь мне ничего объяснить?

За сутки до дня рождения Аби стоял над открытой коробкой и смотрел на её содержимое со смесью негодования и еле сдерживаемого хохота.

— А что случилось? — невинно вопросила в ответ телефонная трубка.

Аби хмыкнул.

— Да нет, ничего. Просто ты как, реально считаешь, что это хороший подарок, или у тебя ещё остались признаки вменяемости?

— А что такого? — ехидство из телефона едва не капало.

Аби честно старался не ржать. Но выходило из рук вон плохо.

— Да ничего, спасибо. Я тебе тоже такие же подарю.

— Подари, — не задумавшись хотя бы для приличия, благословил Шутэн. На заднем плане опять что-то громыхало, но вроде бы никто никуда не бежал, не орал, не стрелял, и уже одно это было, в принципе, весьма неплохо. — Я их даже надену, чесслово. Но только после того, как ты пришлёшь мне свою фотку в этих.

— Да щас, разбежался.

Из распакованной посылки выглядывали розовые трусы в цветочек. Но Аби, к собственному изумлению, был даже рад. И даже, в общем, готов их носить. Из благодарности, что обошлось-таки без незнакомого мужика на пороге и без алмаза.

— Ну и хер с тобой, — не обидевшись, фыркнула трубка. Подумала и добавила: — Какой там следующий праздник?

***

— Слушай, я сейчас немного занят, я перезвоню, ладно?!

Шутэн орал, перекрывая вой сирен, скрежет металла и визг тормозов. В другое время Аби, конечно, проникся бы. Может, даже поволновался бы. Но не сегодня.

— Я тебе «перезвоню», я тебе так «перезвоню», что у тебя до гробовой доски в ушах звон стоять будет! — заорал он в ответ ничуть не тише. — Ты…

— Аби, давай потом! — перебили с той стороны. Где-то рядом послышались выстрелы, но Аби это не впечатлило. Человек ко всему привыкает, привык и он. Ну, подумаешь, автоматная очередь!

— Потом я буду тебя убивать! А сейчас слушай!

— Аби, блядь!

— Заткнулся нахуй!

— Аби…

— Я тебе что говорил?!

— Аби!

— Я тебе сколько раз говорил?!

— Слушай, я…

— Я! Тебя! Убью!

— Меня и без тебя сейчас убьют, не отвлекай!!!

По ту сторону линии связи раздался, кажется, взрыв гранаты, а после — такой заковыристый мат, что впору было записывать.

— Ладно, выживай пока, — буркнул Аби, с размаху сел на диван, нажал отбой и устало бросил телефон на соседнее кресло.

Наверное, всё-таки стоило поволноваться. Но блядь. Блядский блядь!

Аби мрачно уставился на коробку, притащенную без предупреждения на этот раз какой-то барышней весьма фривольного вида. Оттуда в ответ задумчиво мерцал гранями большой сапфир эдак с куриное яйцо. Из-за которого, вероятно, Шутэна как раз сейчас и пытались угробить.

Это можно было бы считать апофеозом их прекрасных отношений и, если выживет, правда поубивать его потом самому. Если бы не одно но.

Это всё ещё был не алмаз. Святые боги, хотя бы не сраный алмаз.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> КОД
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q2"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0GFjyK.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
